The New Spy in Town
by Boots1014
Summary: Marley has always wanted to go to the famous Gallagher Academy for spies. But just when she thought her life couldn't get any better her parents are kidnapped by an unknown group. With her two best friends and a mysterious spy boy ,who seems to be interested in Marley, Marley goes on a mission to save her parents with all of her spy training and a unknown source. Will Marley win?
1. Chapter 1

Third POV

"Shoot!" Marley exclaimed.

Today was her first day at Gallagher Academy a.k.a. an all girls school. She has always wanted to go and this was her sophomore year. Her mother never wanted her to go but her father promised her she would attend once in her life.

Yes, her parents were spies. As in not anymore. Her dad was CIA her mom was MI6.

She always knew her parents were spies. She knew because her father secretly trained her to be a spy. Whenever her mother was on a mission her father would take her to the gym and show her techniques on how to defend herself. She knew that once she went to Gallagher Academy she would be top of the class. She can hack any average website in less than 5 minutes.

Marley's POV

"Come on pumpkin, they are expecting us." My dad said.

I already knew that because they were spies. Duh!

"Thanks Dad." I said.

"For what?"

"For getting me into this school. It's so big!" I gasped.

He knew I would like the school judging by the way he reacted. I said I can read facial expressions. I can read any kind of expression even poker faces.

"So. You stay away from all those boys who are going to be falling all over you. Got it." With that remark I blushed so much I looked like a cherry.

"DAD! You know this is an all girls school!"

"Doesn't mean you won't have class trips out of school. DUH!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Just get out of here." Okay he said "I will always be watching." With that he headed toward the town car we used as cover. If you wanna know why, this school is for rich snobs. Duh!

Heading towards the building there was a young woman I assumed to be the Headmistress standing at the door. Behind her were two girls that looked like twins. I knew this was going to be an awesome school year already.


	2. Chapter 2

Marley's POV

"Hi I'm Cameron Goode and I am the headmistress and you must be Miss Marley." The lady said.

"Hi I'm Bessica." Said one of the twins. The other one introduce herself as Beck.

"These ladies are going to be showing you to your room and also are going to be taking you to your classes the rest of the week." The Headmistress informed me.

_Great I'm going to be the center of attention for a week with perky one and perky two. _I thought to my self.

After that Mrs. Goode turned to leave while the twins were gushing over my outfit. "Are those Jessica Simpsons Women's Leelo Pumps?" Bessica gasped.

"Ya birthday present from my aunt she is loaded." I said.

"Come on." Beck said "We need to get her to her dorm so she can unpack."

They led me to a midsized room with three beds; one had all my stuff put nicely on top of it. The other two beds looked like they have been through a tornado. Vogue magazines were piled high at the end of one bed with a few plaid blazers strewn across the bed. The other one had over a million hair care products and cosmetics.

A girl in just a towel came out of the door to I assume was the bathroom.

With one look at me she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me like I was an alien.

"OMG! You must be Marley!" the girl said. "I'm Taylor. And that is my bed." She pointed to the one with the Vogue magazines on it. "And Kayla is our other roommate, she is a beauty queen always stressing over her appearance." Taylor said with an overexcited tone.

"Uh cool. Let me guess you aren't a big fan of Kayla, are you?" I said

"Not really." She looked at the clock then started rushing around getting dressed while I went into the bathroom to change into my school uniform leaving my shoes still on.

When I got out of the bathroom Taylor was dressed and ready to go.

"Come on lets get to breakfast before it's too late." Taylor said.

And with that we were on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

Marley POV

Once I walked into breakfast with Taylor by my side the room went silent. In the front of the room was a podium with a couple of chairs. Taylor saw me looking and told me that was where the teachers sat.

When we got to our table there were some girls already sitting there. There was a tall girl with light brown hair dusted with blonde highlights. There were perky one and perky two. Another girl with a few piercings and looked like a thug mischievously smiled at me like I was fresh meat. Remind me never to tick her off.

"OMG! She is like so rich. Her aunt got her a pair of $200 dollar shoes. I would like kill to have a pair of those and she brushed it off like she them every like day." Bessica said.

"Already the center of attention am I?" I asked

"Oh. My. Gosh. Is that a Jessica Simpson Madison Messenger Bag?" The browny asked me.

"Ya. My Dad gave it to me for a going away present." I said matter-of-factly.

"Wait where do your parents get that kind of money. They are only spies." Beck gushed.

"Exactly!" I said vaguely. "But know my dad is one of the best travel agents and my mom is a personal designer. So I get tons of new designer clothes to advertize my mom. Duh!"

Taylor burst out laughing and told me that I had an attitude like a model. Just after that a blonde girl with long hair that bounced every time she took a step walked over and sat beside me and she smelled faintly of Chanel Num.5. With hair I had nothing on her with my scarlet red hair that I got done every week at the salon. So I was guessing she was the beauty queen Kayla.

"So you the new girl." And it wasn't a question.

"Ya what about it?" I said confidently.

Taylor put her arm around my shoulder and looked like we had been best friend since forever. "This is Marley. And your new beauty queen competition." She said.

"Please I have more shine in my hair than she has had in her whole life." Kayla said. Oh she was ANGRY!

"Ya. Whatever at least I have talent." I said but like a bully she brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Ya?" she said "What can you do."

"Everything you can't."

"Oh ya? Name one."

"I'm nice and a million other things."

"So you can play an instrument?"

"Duh."

"What type?"

"Guitar, Bass, Cello, Horn, Drums. And I can sing and dance."

"Oh wow sounds a lot like nerd materiel. So can you do my homework?"

"Sure right after you get into college witch would be…" With that I started counting using my finger, toes, and every other body part. "…never. Sorry but it just wasn't meant to be. Oooh." Then I smile and made a kissy face "I just want to be friends."

Then the whole table burst out laughing I believe Bessica fell out of her chair and even Thug Girl was laughing.

"Whatever!" Then Kayla got up and walked away while we just sat there and laughed and made kissy faces at her.

Me: 1 Kayla: 0


	4. Chapter 4

Marley POV

After breakfast Bessica and Beck were going on and on about how Kayla won't be able to show her face at mealtime again for at least a week. As they took me to go to my first class, I have no idea what it was called, where we learn 14 different languages. Oh. I know about 20 different languages.

In class the teacher asked "Marley would you please tell me the phrase 'Get of your high horse' in Latin for me."

"Salvum equum tuum in" I said right as he finished talking.

"Very good now 'It's raining cats and dogs outside'?"

"Foris canes at feles Pluit'"

"Very good. I'm guessing you have had training before."

"Asante!" I said in Swahili.

Then the class started applauding and looking at me like I was god.

Well I told you I was going to be top of the class

After the day was done I went to my room to find Taylor jumping up and down and it looked like she was about to break the floor.

"When did Kayla die and how and why aren't we having a party?" I said with a smile.

"No. She didn't die but I just found out that tomorrow we get to go into town to do a Cove-Ops mission and you are going to be my partner." Taylor said excited.

"Ok so we need to start getting ready ASAP." I cried out.

Taylor stopped bouncing and said "About that I have nothing to wear. And nothing for me too look good with."

"Well you look my size for every thing so use some of my clothes." I said walking towards my closet. Then I pulled out a Denim dress with hanging sleeves with a black leather spiked belt, and then I pulled out a pair of biker boots with straps strewn about. "Here you go. One hot outfit for one hot chic." I handed her the clothes.

"Omg. Thank you so much. But what are you going to wear?" She said. While I pulled out a pair of knee high boots, a mini skirt, a red top that matched my hair, and a short leather jacket.

"Tomorrow Roseville isn't going to know what hit em."


	5. Chapter 5

Marley POV

In the morning everyone was bustling around trying to get ready for going into town. Everyone was coming into my room asking for advice, shoes, bags, makeup, and hair.

Our room was packed before breakfast.

Bessica asked me if she could use my studded combat boots and if she should use the short red dress or the shorts and blue top.

"Red" I said.

Then there was Beck with her hats the studded Cadet Cap or the Fedora with ribbon trim. I told her the Cadet Cap would really match her shoes.

After more questions than I can count we were called to breakfast.

At breakfast everyone that was going to town was at my table asking me questions like how to get a guy or how to walk in heals. This was going to be a long, awesome day.

When we got into town our Cove-Ops teacher Ms. Baxter told us to go and find the best place to hang out at and the most popular place in the area. When we were walking over to the town square Taylor stopped and looked at an arcade that was bustling with teenage boys. From what I saw there was 149 people in there.

"Come on lets go shopping for boys." I said to Taylor.

"But what about our mission?" She asked.

"We will find out if this is it. Come on."

With that we went into the arcade like we belonged. When we got in there it smelled like Red Bull and beef jerky. While we walked around and took inventory of everything there I could tell people were checking us out.

Then when I walked up to a game that seemed to be getting all the attention I found out it was a dance game. I would totally win this because well I am **very **flexible and my dance team was a three years in a row state champions. There was one guy on the game who seemed to win every time and looked like he had a big ego.

"Who's next for me to beat." He yelled with a huge grin thinking he could beat anyone in the room. Well he was wrong, and he needs his ego taken down.

"I'll do it!" I yelled. And with that remark his smile was swiped from his face. "Someone needs to be beat."

"Sorry babe but I don't want you to get sweat on that pretty face of yours." He retorted.

"Aww. That's so cute how you think you can beat a girl."

"Okay then step right up we'll put on easy for you."

"Oh no. We do expert."

Then the game started he was doing move that I could do years ago. Then I started dancing and by the end of the game he was all sweaty and breathing heavy while I felt like I could run a couple of miles.

"Told ya so!" I said and all the guys looked at me like I was on a Playboy magazine.

"Well. I went easy on you and this is not real dancing. Dance battle outside now!" he said still out of breath.

"Fine bring it on."

Outside someone put a sheet of cardboard down and turned on a radio. Then big boy started dancing and I just sat and looked like I could not do better than him. Then when my turn came I was doing back flips and standing on one hand. Then after the Battle was over people stood by who they thought was the best. In the end I won by about ten guys.

"I gotta hand it to ya you are really good. Maybe you would like to go to a party sometime. Everyone was staring and looked like they wanted me to say yes.

"No."

"No? What do you mean no? I just gave the chance of a lifetime and you say no?"

"I have a boyfriend so N-O no"

Then I walked away and started my mission.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Review and tell me what you think would happen next. Who knows maybe your idea could be in the book.**

Marley POV

"Oh. My. Gosh! She beat him like a bag of chips! After the battle it looked like he just finished running a race and she looked like she could run about five miles!" Taylor said.

After the battle I ended up getting an A on the assignment because the arcade was the most popular place (I have no idea why but it did have some pretty cool games) in town. After that everyone was asking for dance lessons and asking how I did it.

"Did you even think he was cute?" Asked Bessica.

"Not really, that dude was all muscle and no brain." I laughed at how flabbergasted he was when I turned him down.

Then Kayla walked up and glared at me and said, "Are you sure he was asking you? He could have been asking Taylor. You know you really aren't that pretty."

"And you really aren't that fat." I looked at her stomach. "Oh. Sorry… my bad."

The whole table burst out laughing and again Kayla walked away defeated.

Marley: 2 Kayla: 0

I was really getting good at this.

After lunch we went back to the dorm to get our stuff and sitting on my bed was a picture of me and it looked like it was taken from my window. It had me and Taylor putting on my heels.

"Um. Taylor?" I said cautiously.

"What do you need?"

"Look at this." I said

When Taylor looked at it her jaw dropped. Then she grabbed the picture and ran out of the room heading towards the headmistress's office

"Taylor, what are you doing?" I asked.

"The headmistress needs to see this." She said with a hurried tone.

When we got to Mrs. Goode's office she was talking to a young man with dark shaggy hair and deep green eyes.

"Mrs. Goode." I said while shivering, "We need to talk to you immediately."

The headmistress saw our scared faces got up and gasped, "what is it girls?"

"We found this on Marley's bed and it looks like it was taken from our window." Taylor handed her the picture.

"When did you think it was taken?" this time coming from the man with green eyes.

"Around 6:30 am sir." We said in unison.

"The same time I got and email saying that someone new was coming here." Mrs. Goode said under her voice, but we all heard it.

"Who?" Taylor said.

"One of my friend's daughter." She said with a breathy tone lie she never thought this would happen.

After that she told us to go back to our room and not to go to class the rest of the day.

"Why is there another bed in the corner? That where Kayla's mirror is supposed to go." Taylor said with a gasp.

"Well probably the new girl is coming to stay with us." I said a-matter-of-factly.

The next morning Taylor and I were called to the headmistress's office.

"Girls today the new girl is coming and she is going to be rooming with you." She said "I want you to show her around and make her feel welcome."

With that we were off to se a long stretch limo come into view. Next to us were my Cove-Ops teacher and the headmistress.

When the limo got to a stop a young woman with black hair came out followed by a girl with thigh high leather boots with a miniskirt and a purple tank top. She had dark brown hair the color of dark chocolate. Then Mrs. Goode and Miss Baxter were hugging the young lady with black hair like long lost friends.

Then the girls our age said "Hi I'm Autumn Winters and I am your new roommate."


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review and I can post more chapters even faster.**

Marley POV

After we got Autumn settled in we tried to introduce her to Kayla, but, as always, Kayla was being a brat. Then when we got to dinner everyone was introducing themselves as if they were the most popular girls in school. Then Taylor asked "do you have a designer hand bag or a pair of $200 shoes?" they all didn't speak for a while so she went on, "I didn't think so. Autumn. The most popular girl is this girl right here." She pointed to me.

That remark made me blush and my cheeks ended up matching my hair. Everyone noticed then laughed at my reaction to Taylor.

"Oh that is awesome! Marley can you show me your accessories and give me advice on how to make my uniform unique?" She asked me honestly.

"Sure. How about, since we don't have school tomorrow, we have a sleepover in our room, and we can go through my closet and pick out outfits for Sunday, when we go to town." I said enthusiastically. Everybody hooted and hollered and spread it to all of the girls in the grade. _Aww great a whole room full._ "Well Taylor, Autumn we better start preparing." I said with a sly voice.

That night we all started out playing Just Dance with the Wii Autumn snuck into the school. As always I won and Autumn always came in second. Then when we were in the middle of setting up outfits for every girl in the room, Kayla walked in, set her bad down on the edge of her bed, acted like we weren't there, and turned on her radio full blast. Then she started spraying way to much hair spray on one of her hair "experiments". When the fumes finally started giving me a headache I walked over and confronted her.

"Hey why are you being a buzz kill? You can't just walk in here and act like we aren't here. Now go have a sleepover with your imaginary friends in the closet got it." I yelled over the music.

"Ya sure after I get my stuff in the bathroom." She said nonchalantly. Then she went into the bathroom.

An hour later we are playing truth or dare and Kayla still hasn't come out of the bathroom. Then all of a sudden she comes out with a gas mask (wait a gas mask? Where did she get that?) and drops a round capsule that starts spitting out blue smoke then with one wif we all start dropping like flies.

When we wake up all of Kayla's stuff is gone. It was like she was never there.

Then I look on her bed there sitting on the pillow was a picture of my parents blindfolded and tied up with the words "Come and get them before its to late."

This photo startled me the most. Why were my parents tied up?

I woke up Taylor and Autumn and showed them the picture.

"We need to get this to the headmistress right away!" Taylor half whispered half yelled. Then we were racing towards the headmistress's office.

"Mrs. Goode!" We screeched. "We have something very important."

We burst into her office to find Mrs. Goode, the young man with green eyes, and a teenage boy with blonde hair the color of the headmistress's hair, and green eyes the same shade as the young man's.

"What is it girls? Shouldn't you be in your rooms?" She said while looking at our pajamas.

"We believe Kayla ran away and we found this on her pillow." I handed her the picture.

"Oh no." the headmistress said under her breath. "So they are back."

"Who?" We asked in unison.

"No one girls go back to your room." The man said.

"Fine." Autumn said. With that we walked out of the room.

In our room after everyone, left we were setting up a plan to go get my parents.

"There is just one question…How will me get out of here in the first place?' Taylor asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could do it while the school is in town we pack up a van and head out and track down whoever took my parents." I said angrily.

Then when we were about to settle down on our plan and go to sleep I got an email on my laptop:

You will know where they are if they have told any of their missions if they have not look in they place they call safe.

**Signed: ****Malisa O. Kayn**

**Dear Readers,**

**Malisa O. Kayn has a name inside the name. Can you figure it out?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please review! I decided to put in a little mix in point of views. ENJOY!**

On Sunday morning Taylor, Autumn, and I all packed up a van full of normal clothes and other cool stuff we would use on a top secret mission (including TWIX no girl can live without her TWIX bar). Then we got dressed and grabbed our lock picking kit. We had six fake IDs for each of us, all with different wigs and color contacts. When we went to breakfast we gave our goodbyes without anyone knowing they were goodbyes like, "I wish I could see it tomorrow", or "I have to go do some important work", they thought we were talking about to mush homework but that was what they were supposed to think.

When we all got out of the School everyone was headed to the town square to shop or to see a movie. When we knew no one was watching we started to head back towards the school and got inside the van we found it didn't make any sound and smelled faintly of old socks. I was the one driving since I have had the most experience.

########

We headed towards my house all the way on Long Island. Taylor was passed out in the backseat and Autumn was playing on her phone. I asked her if I could look at it. Reluctantly she gave me the phone then I opened up the window broke the phone in half and threw it out the window.

"What the crap! I just got that a week ago it had a plan so I can text anywhere, any time. It's the newest model!" Autumn screamed so loud Taylor woke up startled and fell of the seat she was on. I burst out laughing with the death glare Taylor was giving Autumn.

"They can track your phone so I had to do something." I said switched from enthused to serious in seconds. "So I broke your phone because I didn't want to take any chances."

"Marley seriously I could have kept on dreaming of Channing Tatum telling me how beautiful I was." Taylor said while letting out a big yawn.

"Would you rather have Channing Tatum that could get us in big trouble or go on a mi…" I looked behind me to see the same car that has been following me since Roseville. "UHHH… Guys we have a tail."

"Why would you say that." Said Autumn still not forgiving me from the phone thing.

"Because this guy has been following us for five hours strait." I said hurriedly.

"It might just be a coincidence." Taylor said tiredly.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Autumn said.

I looked behind us to see who was driving the car behind us, and what I saw surprised me even more than the tail thing. "Guys it's the dude from Mrs. Goode's office yesterday." I said astonished.

"The older one with dark hair?" Taylor guessed.

"No. The one with blonde hair that our age." I said amused.

Everyone had the same surprised expression I did.

"Pull over!" Autumn and Taylor said at the same time.

When we moved to the curb of the road, so did the car behind us. We all got out of the car and walked over to the boy to find him grinning from ear to ear at us.

########

Jake POV

Yesterday three girls came into my moms office where my mom and dad were lecturing me on not to sneak out of Blackthorne again. When the girls came in they had looked like they just saw a ghost.

"Mrs. Goode!" We all heard from outside in the halls, "We have something very important."

"This isn't over." My parents said in unison.

"What is it girls? Shouldn't you be in your rooms?" My mother continued.

The three girls were all different in unique ways one had bright scarlet red hair [Marley], there was a girl with dark brown hair [Autumn] then another with hair all different shades [Taylor].

"We believe Kayla ran away and we found this on her pillow." The pretty girl with red hair said. She handed my mom a picture of two people blindfolded and tied up. With the words "Come and get them before it's to late." on it.

"Oh no." mom gasped, "So they are back."

"Who?" the girls said in unison. I was thinking the same thing.

"No one girls go back to your room." Dad said with a stern voice.

"Fine." Said the girl with dark brown hair. And with that they left. I knew the way they ended it they were not finished and I knew they were going to something, but I didn't tell my parents.

"Jake Eliot Goode go to the East Wing and find the extra room, this isn't over." My dad said.

When I left they started talking in hushed voices, "How do you know it's them?" my dad questioned.

########

Jake POV

Today I was keeping a close eye on the three girls that were in my mom's office last night. Later I saw them head off towards the school when we were all out of the school for our time in town, and I decided to follow them. They got to van and the red haired girl got in the driver's side and they headed off towards town. I decided to follow them so I broke into a Toyota and followed them.

Five hours later I see a broken phone come flying out of the driver side window. The about two minutes later the red looks behind her and looks startled and says something to her friends then she looks behind her again then finally pulls over.

They get out of the car come towards the car I'm in. I put on my best grin to show that I'm happy they finally noticed that I was following.

I roll down the passenger window so I can say "Well nice weather we are having today."

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW!**

Marley POV

Did he seriously just ask about the weather? He did and with a strait face.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" I asked annoyed.

"Well isn't Scarlet in a good mood." He said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"My name's not Scarlet."

"Well I don't know your name so sorry." He put up his hands in the air, surrendering, and "So then what's your name?"

"Classified." Was all I said.

"Well Classified I'm Jake Goode." He said.

Taylor cut in "As in you're Mrs. Goode's son."

"No I'm her great-grandfather in-law." He said with a teasing tone. We looked at him quizzically. "Yes I'm her son. Nice to meet you." He said with faked enthusiasm.

"Why were you in her office last night anyways?" I asked with a flat voice.

"Well Mommy and Daddy were yelling for being a very, very bad boy." He said with a squeaky baby voice.

"About what?" Autumn asked intrigued.

"Well I snuck out of my school, ended up at Gallagher, and started planting bugs and cameras around the school." He smiled mischievously.

"Why are you following us?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Well I like adventure." He said with a huge grin, "So where are we going?"

"We?" I scoffed.

"Ya. I thought you girls needed muscle to do all the hard work." He said while flexing his bicep.

Taylor and Autumn were checking him out while I just said "Cocky much?"

"Well yes I am very cocky so where are we going." He asked with interest.

"You are going nowhere." I said, "While we save my parents you can go back to talk to you mommy and daddy and tell them to not go after us. Got it?"

"Yes Mother."

"Good for you." Then we headed towards the van and he started following us. "What did I just say?"

"To go back." He said with a smile, "but I don't listen." Then he proceeded to head towards the van, "And anyways you need a body guard, so I'll work for free, I am very flexi..."

Before he could finish I had him pinned to the side of the van with my knee on his stomach, an arm on his chest, and my hand around his throat. Autumn and Taylor let out a squeal with the sudden hostility. "Sure but you're the one who is going to need a body guard." I spat at him.

He didn't struggle he just smiled and leaned and gave me a peck on the lips.

"EWWWW!" I said screaming at him "What the crap! That was not called for!" I yelled at him.

He was still smiling and said in my ear, "Don't tell me you didn't like it."

I pushed away from him and walked over to the driver side. He looked at me quizzically. "Just get in before I change my mind."

With that he smiled and got into the van.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen next. Enjoy**

Marley POV

On the road Jake was making it his mission to annoy me to insanity.

"Are we there yet?" He always said every five minutes. Then when he got tired he went to sleep right behind me to snore right behind my ear, and breathe on me. I was so close to stopping the van and throwing his sorry butt out.

When we got to the gas station closest to my old house I got out of the car to fill the tank. As usual Jake got out to go to the bathroom. Does that dude have a favorite room of the house or something? If he does, I'm guessing it's the bathroom.

Taylor was awake in the backseat and was going on about how she needed to go to the bathroom. I told her to go after Jake, so when he got out she zoomed in there the speed of light. Man, she wasn't kidding on needing to go to the bathroom.

When she got out of the gas station she was fuming. Literally I thought I saw red smoke coming out of her ears.

"Jake freaken Goode. Why you snitch. You were planting tracker in every bathroom at every gas station, weren't you?" she accused.

He just smiled, like really, smiled like a little kid who just got a lollypop. "Well, I couldn't let you guys go on your own so I was letting some friends know where we were if we needed any help.

"Awww. How sweat." I looked innocent, "Leave him." I said to my friends.

They both smiled and knocked him out.

,'+','+','+',

Jake POV

When I woke up all I could remember was leaving a tracker in a gas station bathroom, an angry Taylor, and Marley saying leave me. Wait Marley saying leave me? I think that explains why I woke up in a garage. So Marley left me alone in a smelly garage so I wouldn't follow them.

I try moving but I couldn't feel my down and hands are tied behind me very tightly it was almost cutting off my circulation. Wait? Why is my bottom half numb? Those girls are smart. They gave me a sedative and it still hasn't worn off.

Well two people can play at this game.

,'+','+','+',

Two hours later I have the rope untied from my wrists, and I have feeling in legs now. So its time to go after those girls. I have found out there is a bright blue Dodge Camaro and a key rack right by the door I was guessing went into the house. _Why hot wire a car and not just use the keys?_ I thought to myself. I grabbed the keys to the Camaro and was on my way. I think I know where they are. They were talking about going to Marley's parent's house. I think I know where it is or I just look for a van like theirs. 

Then I remember I left my bag in the van with all my trackers. I can track the van with my cell phone. I look at my pone and see they are next door. Huh. No one expects the obvious.

Sadly I put the keys back and walk next door.

When I got there I saw that there were cameras in the flowers and bugs in the middle of faux flowers. Well that's a way to be subtle. Then I knock on the door and the door is opened by Autumn.

She gave me a glare then tries to slam the door, but before she can I stick my foot inside the door. Before I know what I'm doing I try to shove her out of the way and she presses a button then steps back then a steel wall falls in front of my face almost getting my foot. Well I'm just going to have to find another way in.

,'+','+','+',

Marley POV

"Who was that?" I asked Autumn.

"Well just the traitor." Autumn said nonchalantly.

"I knew we shouldn't have put him in your neighbor's garage." Taylor says.

"The steal shutters are down." Autumn informs.

"Good. Now help me search their office." I tell them both. When we get in there Jake was laying on the couch with his phone in the air.

"Next time you knock someone out make sure they're not a spy with a cell phone." He said matter-of-factly then he comes over and gives me a kiss on the cheek, and I push him away.

"Out!" We all say.

"Fine but then I won't tell you what I found in here." He said with an evil glint in his eye.

"What?" I asked exited.

"Well that is for you to guess."

"I am not going to ask again. What is it?"

"And I am not going to answer again that is for you to guess." He said with a flat tone.

"Let's just search around the room." Taylor offered.

"K. Come on guys." I commanded.

We were searching the desk when I found a little button under it. We pushed it and a little compartment opened on the book shelf next to desk. There we found a note that read:

You have found the place called safe. Now you need to find the information you acquire on an average website with a not so average firewall.

**Signed: ****Malisa O. Kayn**

**Has anyone figured out who Malisa O. Kayn is? Review if you know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it has been so long I have had writers block for a while.**

Jake POV

It was intriguing watching Marley's expression go from angry to shocked then from sad to puzzled. I have no idea why she was sad but I want to keep my tongue so I didn't ask.

"Why would there be an average website without an average firewall." Taylor asked.

"It has to be a school." Marley said after a few moments of silence. "A school is supposed to look normal but isn't."

Finally it dawned on me. "Where are we?"

"Theodore Drive, Long Island. Why?" Marley asked. Then Autumn gasped.

"What? Tell me now." Taylor commanded.

"I once overheard my parents discussing sending me to Long Island or Gallagher Academy. There has to be another school for spies around here." Autumn said.

"Tyler Boarding School." I said out of the blue.

"What?" Marley exclaimed.

"The Tyler School for prodigies. It's a spy school my parents were considering enrolling me in. It is co-ed it is very close to here." I said then smirked at their shocked at their faces.

"Okay. Can you show us the website or better yet show us to the building?" Marley said.

"I can show you the website but you are going to need a genius to get through the firewall." I said then added, "I can call a friend to break through it."

"To much time we need someone who is close and wicked smart." Autumn said.

"I know someone." And with that we all looked at Marley like she had to heads.

Marley POV

I burst out laughing at their faces. "Close your mouth before one of our flying camera bugs get caught in there. They are very expensive."

"Hold up." Taylor exclaimed, "Are you saying that there is someone who is not a spy and can break onto the website faster than us."

"Ya she just lives about a mile away, but I wouldn't call her not a spy because she may surprise you." I said.

"How could she surprise me?" Jake stated.

"She is listening on our conversation right now." I turned to a camera and yelled, "HEY SARAH!"

"How could she be listening right now?" Autumn questioned.

"She lives in her parents' basement with electronics all around her, she is our security system." I put quotes around the words security system. "Come on I'll let you guys meet in person." With that I went to the back door, grabbed the keys to my Dodge Durango and said "I'm driving."

. . . .

Me and Sarah have been best friends since we were five, by then she was figuring out a cell phone. She was daughter of the famous Elizabeth Sutton. By age ten she had made an app for us to trace any text even blocked ones. She is the sister I never had. Sarah always pulled pranks and I joined in (of course) and still Sheriff Howard doesn't know how he got a girlfriend on E-Harmony. He was in desperate need of a woman in his life other than his mother. Sarah was so awesome every boyfriend I had that dumped me always got detention for a week or his license taken away. I had nothing to do with it but I don't stop her. Her favorite quote is "I don't like green eggs and ham because she hates the color green and I a vegetarian. All I eat is salad around her because I really want to keep my car. She calls of the cute Johnson twins as Muscle 1 and Muscle 2 even though their names are Marcus and Mason, because she has always had a crush on them even though she says anyone who has an IQ score of less than 120 doesn't deserve her love.

While we were driving I was thinking of what everyone was thinking when I left. Maybe my boyfriend Alex has moved on but I highly doubt it. He was at my feat when I announced I was leaving.

"We are almost there; by the way, she has a very harsh security system. Is anyone afraid of needles?" I yelled to everyone. Autumn gulped.

When we got there I was pulling out my list of procedures. Ohhh I forgot about the dental check. Sarah has her thing about the teeth in your mouth never changing and the best way to recognize a person but I never want to remember someone's teeth because it would just be gross.

When we got to the door I rang in on the intercom "Sarah just let me in I really don't want to go through your whole security system I already have to do enough."

"Fine." she said then opened the door.

Next time I walk into the door I'll remember to bring torso protection, because she never seems to forget she is half a foot shorter and her shoulders always seem to dig into my stomach.

"OMG I missed you so much." She squealed.

"Can't Breath." I gasped.

"Sorry." She looked at my friends and Jakes expressions and got serious. "What do you need?"

"Your help."


	12. Chapter 12

**To clear this up Liz & Jonas are Sarah's Parents, Tina is the twins' mom, Cammie and Zach are Jake's parents, Macey and Preston are Autumn's parents and Bex doesn't have a daughter but may have a son read to find out.**

Marley POV

Sarah stood there stunned. I had never asked her for help. Usually she would have me do the helping and she knew it.

"What do you need?" Sarah questioned with a strait face, I could tell she was trying to hold back a smile.

"My parents are missing." Was all I said and I could tell she was trying her best to hide the shock from showing on her face.

"How do you know?"

"This." I handed her the picture with them tied up. With the picture she put into her scanner and searched it on any phone or camera that had the picture taken with.

While the picture was processing she turned around. "Alex really misses you why don't you text him."

"Because he knew I was leaving and there is no cell service at the school." I heard a gasp and I was guessing it was from Taylor.

"What!" Taylor exclaimed. "You've had a boyfriend this whole time?"

"Ya remember when that dude asked me out in town." I continued before she could speak. "I wasn't lying when I said I had a boyfriend." Autumn and Taylor were shocked and Jake looked confused.

Jakes POV

She had a boyfriend? Well shoot, I really starting to like that girl. I might have to do some research. This dude was very mysterious and special she would be calling him non-stop if she didn't care for his safety.

"So, wait, you have a boyfriend and you decided to not tell any of us" Autumn said surprised.

"Ya otherwise I would be a lot less confident. And it was really easy to keep it a secret till someone announced it." She hinted towards Sarah who was sitting in a chair with deep crimson staining her cheeks. "His name is Alex Newman and he may or may not have spy heritage. That's kind of why I was acting weird around Miss Baxter because she looked so much like him, so I did some research and I found out that Ms. Baxter is divorced and has a son in custody of her ex-husband Grant Newman." She shrugged it off.

Crap it was that Alex. Why do I need to have such a hard life? First she's dating a guy and second he's that Alex. And for the girl I like seriously.

"What if I told you I know this Alex?" I hinted.

"How would you know him?" She asked like she didn't believe me.

"Because he goes to Blackthorne and he is my nemesis."

"I don't believe you he never would do that he is at school all the time."

"But he missed all his classes and you guys both ditch pre-calc for something called your 'personal time'." She put quotes around the last two words.

Marley blushes.

"Oh god, don't tell me it's what I'm thinking about, because girl you are way too young." Taylor cries out with a grossed out face.

"Not that. I always will keep it till I am married, not that, don't bring it up." Marley exclaimed. "It usually just some studying." Then she takes her index finger and touches her bottom lip like remembering a kiss, and smiles, then remembering we were there stops and get a strait face.

We here a soft beeping and check out the computer screen. On the screen in bold red letters, it said **Access Denied. **Sarah said some very creative words.

"What else do you guys need because I can't save it." Sarah asked clearly annoyed. Marley filled her on everything about the notes and everything else. "Easy that is probably the easiest website for me because I have done it before otherwise I would be going to Gallagher."

"I have someone you might want to go talk to Alex he may have some information on Tyler." Sarah said. Marley smiles with glee.

"Great. Let's go talk to the second best dude spy my age." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"What do you mean second." They all said.

"Well I'm the best so yes second."

"BOYS!" Marley yell/ whispers.

"Come let's go find my cousin and get it over with."

Everyone in the room's jaw drops.

**So ya Bex does have a son Grant is Cammie's half brother and Marley is dating Alex. Review Please.**


End file.
